Twin Moons of Paradyn; Paladins Quest
by Vermithax
Summary: The Leo'pold Family story continues in the second in a series.


Prologue:  
  
Two knights face each other in a battle that they both know will only have one victor. A large blue green gem sits on a small crystal pedestal in the center of an ornate altar. Across the dark marble floor of the circled room, a shallow mist swirls in a mesmerizing diagram of chilled magic. To the left of the gem stands the last Paladin of Calij and his forbidden lover. To the right stands the Dark Knight of Dirlij, lust and hatred glaring from his coal black eyes. They are sworn enemies by faith; pledged adversaries by choice. Mortal enemies that are ready to continue the eons long battle for gods they only begin to understand. Each warrior carries his own motives into the battle. Each carries the chosen sword of his deity. One has the unpredictable favor of his deity, the other his life, honor, and his love. A beautiful Elf woman stands with her escort and her confidant to the left of the Paladin while two ill-fated follower's lie dead on the floor next to the Dark Knight, failure was unacceptable to him.   
The Dark Knight leers at the elf woman.  
"You will be my bride when this is done, Averi, and our children will rule Paradyn. It is foretold in the Prophecy of Irrizari."  
"I will die first. Your prophecy is nothing more than the scribble of a mutated Draznee." Her magnificent voice is filled with a loathing so deep it chills him to the bone.  
He shrugged, "Either way, you will be mine. As will the gem."  
"She will never be yours, Huzai. Never." Justin's words carried the confidence of a thousand of years of tradition, centuries of honor, a millennium of courage, and swords of the gods. He is young and strong, his visage is that of a perfect knight. He is truly a Paladin of Calij.  
Though he is only an initiate, Dohl draws his sword, eager for battle. Maggie is fearful that he will be slain before he even strikes a single blow for Huzai is an epic warrior.  
In unison, the true adversaries draw their weapons, ready to finish the battle.  
Justin's voice is hard and determined, laced with disgust. "You will fail here, Huzai. I am your destiny. I am the silent light of the east that darkens your soul with fear." Dohl knew when to stand back and Maggie was now terrified for her brother.   
"Your destiny will soon spill upon the floor, weakling of Calij."  
The Moon Swords, united again after centuries of separation, whirl into an explosive shower of sparks and Margaret Leo'pold, heiress to the Talonisian throne, wakes to the sound of her own terrified scream in her simple bed on a farm far away from the ancient throne room of Gavin Castle. This was the first vision she had ever had of her own, and it terrified her more than anything else had in her life. It is time, she thought. Time for this to end, or begin, whichever the Gods see fit.  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Torrid emotions mixed with the bone chilling wind as the diverse group of adventurers stood and gazed over the ledge of Tomes Peak at the vast expanse of land below them. Paradyn seemed to stretch out for thousands of leagues in all directions. The north was blocked by snow capped mountains until you reached the fog shrouded sea. The west remained insurmountable mountains until you reached Lands End. The east held only the Barrens and death.  
Tandor looked south and saw the thin blue line that he knew was the Siewton River. It had been his marker and home for almost two years as he blindly found his way to the woman that had changed his and so many others lives.  
Jenna stood next to him with her hand laced in his, their lives now forever altered. She knew life would never be as simple as it had been when she was with her mother; her recent prowess as a Magi ensured that. Her love for Tandor would carry her through anything, but it would be her ability as a Magi that would command respect. She thought about these things and wanted to send to her mother and let her know what had happened over the last few weeks since her departure from home. The crisp air helped her to concentrate and she found her mother quickly. Leagues of mountains and forests separated them, but she found her effortlessly.   
Jenna watched as her mother crushed grain in a bowl, preparing her simple dinner. She gently reached out to her and was filled with a wash of motherly love and tenderness as she acknowledged the communiqué. It took only seconds to relay all that had happened over the last few weeks. Her mother was heart wrenched at the abduction and subsequent torture at the hands of the Dark Magi, but relieved that the young, handsome ranger had rescued her. When Jenna projected the image of Tandor to her mother, she saw that he too was Donatconous. It seemed appropriate. When Jenna confessed her love for him, her mother once again thought it only seemed to fit in the natural order of things. She wished her well and hoped to be able to see her soon. Jenna knew it would be some time before she would be able to see her mother again. She passed the knowledge of the Doknier and Draznee on to her in hopes that she would be able to pass it on to the Elven Court.  
Keirri and Fakken stood together, each lost in their own reclusive thoughts. Would there ever be true retribution for either of them? Neither knew, but they did know one thing; together they seemed to be unstoppable. They also knew that war would sweep across Paradyn, and somehow they would be right in the middle of it. There was always money to be made in war, but such a high profit would be paid for in blood.  
Corren's thoughts were deep and troubled. His father was not only King of Boktor, but also a murderous tyrant who had apparently allied himself with the dark forces gathering in the Barrens. He looked to Father Emitri and wondered if the High Priest of Morinij would ever forgive him for what he knew he must do to save his Kingdom, and Paradyn. Boktor was central to the defenses of Paradyn, and would need honest and firm leadership to win the war that was sure to happen within the next year. His thoughts were traitorous and he knew he would either be hailed as a hero, or hung as a traitor, depending on the outcome of the next few weeks.  
Father Emitri knew he would be performing several ceremonies soon. Tandor and Jenna needed to be wed though they had only known each other a few short weeks. Emitri knew their love was genuine and eternal. He also knew they would be happy together and he would start their lives out in a proper manner. Unfortunately, he also understood that in the near future he would have to pray for the souls of the many who would die on the field of battle. Soldiers, knights, Kings, and the innocent would fall in the war to come. He would need much prayer and meditation to be prepared for the coming months.  
Tiese broke the stifling silence that filled the aftermath of fighting on Tomes Peak.   
"Well, wife, be ye ready for some fresh air? Methinks that we have a journey to make."  
"As you see fit, husband. Another Council meeting will be called for, you know." Her battle-axe hung loosely at her side, ready for action in an instant. She was with him without hesitation or reserve. The Klans would support them without hesitancy; it was their way.  
"That I do. Vurcij be with us for the Klans will go to war soon."  
He knew there would be two wars fought; one on the surface and one below the Giants Roam Mountains where the Doknier had carved their homes. The second would be a private cleansing by the Klans.  
Fakken shook his head in stoic resolution and turned away from the plateau edge. He began to set up a small camp along the cliff face, semi-sheltered from the wind. Emitri lent a hand and before long they had a fire burning behind some rocks that shielded them from the wind.   
Corren took command of removing the bodies. His initial thought was to bury fallen warriors, but his disgust at the green blooded Draznee would only allow him to stack them together and set the pile ablaze.   
Keirri covered her mouth and nose to lessen the stench while the putrid stench of the burning Draznee rose into the crisp mountain air, defiling it even in death.   
The sun set far off in the west, a silent red back drop to the Barrens. Two fires burned on Tomes Peak, one was for warmth, but offered slight comfort, the other signaled the beginning of a new age; an age of war.  
*****  
They camped that night and regrouped. A resolution was made that the First Abbey of Calij should be their initial destination. The ArchBishop would be able to spread the word to all the Kings of Paradyn. Jenna tried several times to send a message to the Gaellinowas Court but had no luck. She hoped to reach them soon, the Elves would be needed if there were any hope of conquering the Draznee and Doknier.  
As both moons slowly set and the sun began to rise, snow began falling in earnest.  
Emitri pulled his blanket tight around him and grumbled, "Just what we need, more snow."  
Tiese was already up with Caprice. "About time you got up, your Grace. We certainly could use some of your stew this morning. It's going to be a rough trip down the mountain fer us."  
Caprice nodded. "He cooks?"  
"That he does, wife. And not to shabby of one either. Course he'd never be able to match your nexil root stew."  
She blushed at the compliment.  
Guilt overcame his want for a few more minutes of sleep and Emitri rolled out of his blanket. "How long will it take us to get to Crystal Lake, Tiese?"  
Corren warmed his hands by the remnants of the fire, listening to the lighthearted conversation.  
"By nightfall we should be able to see it, but we will have to camp and finish the trek by morning light. The footing will be treacherous at best, with the snow falling, but we should make it just fine."  
Corren said, "So at first light we set out. Good. I only hope we don't get snowed in while cutting through the narrow crevices."  
Tiese smiled. "Well, Corren, I think I still know a trick or two about this mountain that should get us there in one piece."  
True to his word, by nightfall they sat at the edge of Crystal Lake admiring it's placid splendor. Across the lake sat an ancient fortress. It remained in the darkness; motionless, a dead remnant of a long ago age. As the twin moons rose and fell, they sat around a small fire making small talk and recovering from the cold of the mountain pass. By the lake the temperature had risen dramatically, but remained cool. Tandor volunteered for the last watch, he wanted to see the Castle across the lake by the morning sun. He was pleased when just after he relieved Fakken, Jenna came to sit next to him. They sat through the morning, hand in hand, eyes lost in each other. Only when Cub came to rest by his feet did Tandor even notice that the sun was about to rise.  
Tandor looked across the tranquil waters and was not disappointed at his first sight of Crystal Lake. He thought back to the day that he left his Aunt's farm and how he had haphazardly planned his journey. His route was to end here at the magnificent lake. He thought of how little he understood at that time, and how much more he had to learn. So much had happened since that morning. He remembered the high points of his journey, his first sighting of the great forest, the Wall of Tears, and of course the morning he met Cub.  
When he thought of Cub he looked down and saw that he was standing next to him, a look of curiosity on his face. Tandor felt a touch upon the part of his mind that Jenna used when she sent to him. It was a gentle probe, as if the sender was treating him like a child. He let the touch enter his thoughts and was immediately overcome with the young wolf's vision of what happened that morning. He saw everything from Cub's perspective, every minute detail. He watched himself crash through the brush and release several arrows; he seemed ten feet tall in the young wolf's memory. He felt Jenna's gentle touch and allowed her to share the vision he was enraptured with. The vision only lasted for a few moments but covered most everything up to and including the mystical blue and red whirlwind that carried the Dark Magi and the scout Meikk into oblivion.  
It was over in seconds, but Tandor felt that he now knew Cub as well as he knew himself. All the feelings of hope, love, hatred, and lust made him feel more alive than he ever had ever felt in his life. He truly understood Cub's loyalty. He knew his past and his duties to the goddess. He would support Cub as he had always supported him.  
Jenna kissed him on the cheek, running her fingers through his hair as she did.  
"You are lucky to be able to call one such as Cub a friend."  
"I know. I will always know. My fortune is unsurpassed in Paradyn."  
She knew he spoke of more than just Cub and smiled as she gently kissed his cheek again. He turned his head and his lips met hers. She didn't turn away and her lips became lucid and inviting. Their lips separated begrudgingly, their eyes opened and locked into each other. They were lost in each other's souls and essence, not wanting the moment to ever end.  
Together they sat and watched the sun pierce the clouds that swirled around the snow covered mountain peaks to the east. As the sun slowly rose, Tandor saw the castle that had been an enigma the previous night. From across the lake he could still sense evil. The stones that formed the walls were black. Two towers, on the north and south sides, remained standing. The center wall had collapsed years ago, but they couldn't see any of the insides.  
Tiese grumbled, "Tis the work of the Dark Ones, that place."  
Emitri nodded. "I have heard of this place, Castle Gavin, I believe. Raised by an ancient warrior that served Dirlij. From what I understand, he was the first to hold the Dark Moon Sword."  
Corren looked up, "Dark Moon Sword?"  
Fakken and Keirri both started, "Of course…' They stopped and Fakken waved for Keirri to continue.  
She smiled, "Dirlij stole one of the Moon Swords and corrupted it."  
Corren interrupted, "Corrupted? How can you corrupt a sword?"  
Emitri interjected, "The same way it can be blessed, Corren. Much like Tandor's bow, only different."  
Corren nodded. In simple terms it made sense to him.  
Tiese said, "Virlij has blessed several of our weapons, only the best of course." He patted his battle-axe. "Jessica has never been sharpened, yet has always held a perfect edge. Virlij saw to that."  
Corren nodded, it was easy to accept from Tiese.  
Keirri continued, "Anyway, once he corrupted the weapon he gave it to Gavin, his strongest Dark Knight. Gavin lost the sword to his successor. Apparently only his followers can touch the weapon or use it. It hasn't actually been seen in Paradyn in centuries, as far as I've heard." She waited for anyone to offer any further information. "That sword is worth a fortune, to the right person."  
Emitri asked, "What do you mean by lost?"  
  
Corren said. "Well, evil castle, evil sword, evil Magi. I don't care. I think we need to get to the Abbey and deal with our own evil. The Dark Magi is gone, but I can only assume that he is only one of many."  
Tandor seemed to be in a daze, lost in his own sphere. He turned and spoke in a flat, unattached voice. "We will return here. It is foretold in the Prophecy of Irizarri. And evil has only changed it's name."  
Jenna shared his distant stare. "Algien lives, I can feel it. Algien lives and he wants me dead."  
There was no argument or comment. They were outside the main entrance to the abbey two days later, enjoying the warmth that was still lingering in the lower elevations. 


End file.
